A gripe
by SayoArima
Summary: Quando Rin pega uma gripe, Sesshomaru procura por um meio de fazê-la melhorar. Não é preciso dizer que a melhor solução é levá-la até o vilarejo onde está Inuyasha...
1. Encontro

**A gripe**

_Capítulo 1 ~ Encontro._

      A menina andava atrás de Sesshomaru e Jaken, até não conseguir mais. Caiu na grama e de lá não se levantou. Fome, cansaço e frio fundiram-se para se tornar um enorme empecilho, que não a deixava continuar. Sesshomaru e seu fiel servo viram-se para a pequena, após escutarem o barulho de sua queda. 

Jaken enche-se de alegria. Era uma chance para livrar-se do estorvo que, desde então, fazia questão de roubar a atenção de seu mestre.

- Ssenhor Ssesshomaru, deisxe esssa essquisita folgada aí!  

     O youkai não respondeu, o que deixou Jaken um pouco irritado por estar sendo ignorado. "Aquela pirralha é maiss importante que eu?", ele pensava, extasiado com sua descoberta. Rin tossia.

     Não que fosse importar-se com algo tão insignificante como uma criança humana, mas algo o deixava totalmente desconcertado, ao vê-la deitada no chão. Já fazia um tempo considerável que Rin dava pistas de que estava ruim, porém, ele não tinha nem tentado descobrir do que se tratava. 

     Claro. Ela era só uma garotinha e não tinha nada de especial. Mas, mesmo assim...   

     Para Sesshomaru, era tudo muito estranho. Desconhecia aqueles sintomas, pelo fato de nunca ter ficado doente, e tampouco sabia como tratá-los. 

     Se quisesse curá-la, sabia muito bem aonde devia ir. Entretanto, preferiu nunca ter cogitado essa possibilidade. 

     Existia uma grande chance dos "humanos do Inuyasha", como apelidava carinhosamente Kagome, Sango e Miroku, conhecerem um modo de tratar aquela doença. Só que, para o grande Sesshomaru, isso seria humilhação demais. 

     Escolher entre Rin e sua reputação. Típico de seu gênio. Egoísmo? Hum, talvez. Se bem que ele nunca havia garantido a ninguém que cuidaria dela. Não era sua responsabilidade e muito menos seu dever mantê-la mesmo.  

     Será que Rin poderia morrer daquilo? Arregalou os olhos, temeroso. A idéia de perder aquela fonte de vida infinita que adorava pular ao seu redor era mais do que poderia agüentar. 

- Rin, - chamou autoritário, logo ganhando seu olhar - o que está sentindo? 

A menina deu uma fungada com o nariz e respondeu:

- Frio... E um pouquinho de dor na cabeça...

      Ele olha instintivamente à sua volta. Não havia casas ou vilas nas proximidades, apenas um imenso e verde gramado, cercado por uma ou duas árvores. Suspirou. Era o preço que Rin pagava por querer tanto andar atrás dele. Voltou a atenção para ela, que abraçava aos joelhos. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente, provavelmente porque estava difícil de respirar. 

      _'Estou ficando sentimental demais'_. E, finalmente, decidiu-se.   

      Chegou perto da criança e agachou-se, para poder alcançá-la. Com muita delicadeza, pegou-a no colo. Rin encaixou-se confortavelmente nos braços de seu acolhedor, enquanto Jaken permanecia boquiaberto. Como ainda não lhe havia sido concedido o dom de leitura da mente, o monstrinho esforçava-se a entender aquela situação, sem muito sucesso. Sesshomaru, com a mesma calma e paciência de sempre, pôs a mão sobre a testa dela. Sua pele estava quente, como se Rin estivesse queimando.   

- Ma... Ma... Mass! – Gaguejava. 

- Vamos. – Sesshomaru o repreendeu rispidamente. – Não podemos perder mais tempo.

                                                                              ********

- Ah, que calmaria!

      Kagome dá um bocejo e joga o livro de matemática longe. Já fazia três longas horas que ela não desgrudava dos números. "Para que finalidade, meu Deus, vós inventastes provas semestrais?", reclamou, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

- De vez em quando é bom ficar na vila, né?

      Sango apoiava-se no peitoril da janela. Vendo que a amiga terminara suas obrigações estudantis, caminhou até a colegial. Kagome não era muito receptiva enquanto estudava, e muito menos aceitava ser interrompida. Por essa razão, Sango sabiamente manteve distância da garota, evitando possíveis chiliques.

- Aonde foram Miroku-sama e Inuyasha? 

- Estão lá fora. Parece que estão ajudando a senhora Kaede com as ervas. 

      Kagome tentou visualizar um único momento em que Inuyasha tivesse colaborado com alguém por livre e espontânea vontade. A pergunta agora era quem o havia forçado a ajudar nos trabalhos domésticos.

      Resolve ir até o lugar para comprovar.      

                                                                               ********

- Ah Miroku, seu maldito!

Inuyasha bate o pé no solo de raiva. – Você me disse que tinha alguma coisa de interessante aqui! Mentiroso! 

- Ei, Inuyasha. Em vez de reclamar, você podia nos dar uma mão. – Kaede pega a cesta que Miroku segurava e coloca algumas plantas dentro. 

- É, afinal, a gente praticamente mora aqui... E de graça!

      Já fazia meia hora que Miroku tentava fazer Inuyasha cooperar. O monge perde a paciência e atira a cesta que seria de Inuyasha na cabeça do mesmo. Suspira.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ah, Inuyasha. Desisto. - Miroku revira os olhos, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança de dois anos. 

- Por que me jogou esse olhar de tédio, hein Miroku? – Inuyasha revida, profundamente ofendido. 

- Você tem menos sensatez que o Shippo. Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sinceramente.  

- O quê? Você ousa me comparar com aquele filhote de raposa!

- Quietos! – A senhora Kaede entra no meio da discussão, com a intenção de esfriar os nervos alheios. – Não vejo razão nenhuma para ficar brigando logo de manhã.

- Diga isso ao Inuyasha...   

- Dizer o que, monge de araque? Pelo menos eu não fico passando a mão nas mulheres da vila! 

- Não tenho culpa de você não apreciar o sexo feminino.

      Kaede ri baixinho da piada de Miroku, mas Inuyasha era muito inocente para entender.            

- Keh! Tenho mais o que fazer. Dão licença, vocês dois. 

      Naquele exato momento, um vento frio soprou. As folhas das árvores remexeram-se de forma sinistra, criando um estranho clima de história de terror. Inuyasha pára, estático. Suas orelhas viram-se involuntariamente, procurando por algum som. 

      Logo, seu nariz percebe um cheiro familiar...

- Mas que droga é essa agora! – praguejou.  

- O que foi? 

      Miroku e Kaede não entendiam o porquê de tanta desconfiança. Os olhos de Inuyasha estavam arregalados, como se tivesse sido surpreendido com algo. Mas os dois não receberam resposta.   

- Inuyashaaaa! 

      Kagome acabava de chegar, ansiosa por falar com seu meio youkai preferido. 

- Fique aqui, Kagome. – e saltou furiosamente, em direção à floresta. A menina ficou preocupada. 

- Esse Inuyasha... – Sango meneia a cabeça, da porta da cabana onde ela e Kagome estavam.

- Vou até lá. Esperem-me, por favor. – Kagome corre, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Inuyasha havia tomado segundos atrás.

                                                                                 ********

      Inuyasha olhava para todas as direções, atento a qualquer movimento ou mínima agitação. Ele estava ali, tinha certeza. 

- O que **você** está fazendo aqui! 

      Sesshomaru gruniu desgostoso, amaldiçoando a si próprio. Não havia pensado em como reagiria quando topasse com seu meio irmão. Ele sempre deixava para pensar nesses pequenos detalhes mais tarde. 

- Inuyasha, você está aqui? 

     O rosto de Kagome aparece detrás de uma árvore. Ela abafa um grito de espanto ao ver que Sesshomaru estava ali. E pareceu ainda mais surpresa por notar algo que Inuyasha ainda não tinha visto. Sesshomaru carregava uma criança.   

- Eu te disse pra ficar na vila! 

      Kagome aponta para a pequena, que ficava escondida em meio à grandeza de Sesshomaru.

- O que vai fazer com essa menina? – Inuyasha grita, depois de ver Rin. 

- Sesshomaru-sama, onde estamos?  

      O rostinho branco de Rin estava vermelho, e seus olhos cansados. Kagome sente um aperto no coração ao ver a menina tossir violentamente.  

- Você negaria ajuda aos seus semelhantes? – Sesshomaru pergunta, olhando fixamente para a colegial. Na mesma hora, Kagome caminha até o youkai.

- Sai já daí, Kagome!

      Ela pega Rin suavemente dos braços de Sesshomaru. Kagome não era médica, mas sabia exatamente do que ela sofria. – Ela está muito gripada. Precisa tomar algum remédio agora.    

      Rin demorou a perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Vendo-se separada de Sesshomaru, ela procura por ele como um filhote que fora desprendido de sua mãe.    

- Sesshomaru-sama vai abandonar Rin? Rin quer ficar com o Sesshomaru-sama! 

      Inuyasha resiste o máximo que pôde para não rir, ficando inchado de tanto esforço, mas acaba explodindo. Dá uma gargalhada zombeteira de alto e bom tom, atingindo em cheio o meio irmão. Já estava preparada a manchete do jornal de amanhã: O mais que poderoso Sesshomaru agora adota crianças humanas! 

- Eu não posso ir até o vilarejo. – Ele responde, indiferente às risadas grosseiras de Inuyasha. 

- Se não causar problemas, pode sim. – Kagome conserta. – Não é mesmo, Inuyasha? 

      Apesar de fazer bico e cara de não-to-nem-aí, Inuyasha consente com a cabeça. Os três seguem para a casa da Kaede, com Kagome andando na frente e Sesshomaru a acompanhando, logo atrás. Ambos não arriscariam trocar sequer uma sílaba. O youkai esforçava-se para não reclamar da lentidão da menina. 

        Já Inuyasha reclamava e os seguia, simultaneamente, como de costume. Os passos largos de sempre. O "feh" esnobe de sempre. "Não estou fazendo isso por você" de sempre.  

                                                                                 ********

Minhas amadas**- N/A:** Primeiramente, olá a todos ^__~ Isso aqui era pra ser um fic one-shot, mas aí acabou crescendo, cresendo... o_o Heheh, mentira, nem ta tão grande assim. Mas achei que ia ficar cansativo de ler se fosse uma coisa enorme, né? Bem, vamos às origens ._. Já fazia séculos que eu queria colocar a Rin e o Sesshomaru em um fic ^^ Só que eu consigo escrever sobre o Sesshomaru de jeito nenhum... Não da maneira que eu quero (Ainda não alcancei meu objetivo... Mas um dia chego lá u_u). Sei lá, tipo um draminha básico ^_^. Foi então que, neste momento angustiado, meu vizinho resolveu colocar um forrozão nas alturas... O quê? Idéia? Sayo começou a escrever? Heheh. 

É bem capaz de ser coincidência, mas só por via das dúvidas... Lembrem-se de nunca subestimar o forrozão do vizinho (Já dizia a sábia professora Mizuki, "Não existem coincidências neste mundo").   

                               Sayo *que agora acredita no poder da música regional*.


	2. Cuidados

                                                               **A gripe.**

_Capítulo 2 ~ Cuidados. _

      Um trajeto seguido em silêncio. Uma garotinha doente semidesacordada em seus braços. Não foi à toa que Kagome gritou por Kaede tão logo a viu. 

- Kaede-obachan! Kaede-obachan!

     A menina não agüentava mais aquele clima de hostilidade entre os dois irmãos. Eles não brigaram nem trocaram ofensas, mas dava a impressão que só pelo fato de olharem já criavam pensamentos assassinos um do outro. E isso incomodava igualmente tanto a eles quanto às pessoas a sua volta. Se bem que Kagome meio que conhecia essa estreita relação entre irmão mais velho e mais novo... _'Saia-Já-Do-Meu-Quarto!'_, lembrou-se, entre suspiros. 

- O que aconteceu? – Kaede perguntou curiosa, enfim aproximando-se. 

     A colegial aponta com os olhos para Sesshomaru, e em seguida revela a criança e seus braços. Rin tinha já seus sete anos. Portanto, há muito fora o tempo em que era leve como uma pluma. Kaede entende. 

- Venha comigo. – Ordena. E não demora muito para que siga em direção à sua cabana. 

- Hã... É melhor vocês ficarem por aqui. Volto daqui a pouco.

      Kagome olha discretamente para Sesshomaru. Sabia que ele não iria atacá-la ou coisas do tipo, pelo menos enquanto estivesse cuidando de Rin, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pontinha de medo dele. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando seu amigo pode virar seu maior inimigo.  

      Vendo que nenhum deles se prontifica a reclamar, Kagome corre, seguindo seu caminho. Restando ali, então, apenas Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. 

      Os aldeões estavam em alvoroça. Não sabiam se corriam e trancavam-se em suas casas ou se continuavam ali e cuidavam de suas vidas. Inuyasha tudo bem, já tinham até se acostumado com a presença constante do hanyou no vilarejo e, por que não dizer, o perdoado. Mas de maneira alguma escondiam seu receio por Sesshomaru. 

Certamente, a senhora Kaede mantinha amizades um tanto estranhas.

                                                                   ********

- Coloque-a aqui. – A velha oferece um _futton _no chão, sendo que Rin logo o ocupa.

- Tenho uns remédios... Em algum lugar...   

      Kagome vai até sua mochila e pega um nécessaire vermelha e branca. Ah! As maravilhas do mundo moderno. Abre-a e dela tira um frasquinho com alguns comprimidos dentro. Pede água a Kaede, que a traz, tira um dos comprimidos e serve a Rin. Até que o fato de Souta ter ficado gripado umas três vezes ensinou alguma coisa.  

- Esse é pra febre. Vamos deixar ela descansar um pouco e dar o resto dos remédios depois. 

                                                                   ********

- Quer dizer que agora... Você anda com humanos...

      Inuyasha exibe um sorriso sarcástico, que em nada afeta Sesshomaru. Este somente olha para o céu, fitando uma nuvem ou outra. O sol estava forte e o dia encontrava-se insuportavelmente quente. Já devia ser umas duas horas da tarde.    

- Aquela garota é confiável? – Ele pergunta, de súbito. 

      Inuyasha observa Sesshomaru do canto do olho, desconfiado. – Kagome? 

      Sesshomaru não responde, ele nunca respondia. Por alguns segundos, teve vontade de esganar o meio youkai por demorar tanto para responder uma simples pergunta.

- É. – O hanyou pensa um pouco e completa – Eu acho.

      Podia-se dizer que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eram exatamente o oposto um do outro. Um era youkai completo, o esplendor e altivez encarnados, enquanto por outro lado o segundo era um mero meio-youkai que mal saíra das fraldas, como Sesshomaru adorava lembrar. E apesar de tudo isso ainda insistiam em chamá-los de "irmãos". A pessoa que os definiu dessa forma não devia conhecer o verdadeiro sentido da palavra.

- Você nunca tem certeza de nada. Isso é irritante.

     Ao escutar tal frase, Inuyasha, que se apoiava na cerca que envolvia a plantação de ervas de Kaede, desequilibra-se. Tamanha ousadia da parte do meio irmão o deixara espantado, preparado para liberar sua língua afiada e dizer-lhe umas poucas e boas. Mas, por respeito a Kagome e também a doente desconhecida, permaneceu quieto. Não sem antes apertar o punho com tanta força, que parecia que este iria sangrar.

     Sesshomaru olha para a cabana onde Rin encontra-se, sem expressar nada em seu rosto. Vendo-o fazer isto, dava a impressão de que ele era frio e não se importava com ninguém... Bem, na verdade ele era sim. Só que aquela menina barulhenta não lhe deixava descansar, por alguma razão desconhecida. Era uma menina qualquer, como tantas outras no mundo. 'Se o problema for ter uma criança do lado, existem outras que podem tomar seu lugar se essa morrer', era a visão otimista de Sesshomaru. Certo, certo, aquilo não convenceria nem a uma porta. O youkai resolveu pensar em coisas mais relaxantes, para ver se tirava esses pensamentos inúteis da cabeça. Matar Inuyasha. Matar Naraku. Ah, isso sim são férias. 

     Mas ainda assim a menina não deixava de importuná-lo. Como isso era possível, se neste exato momento ela está deitada em algum lugar, sendo medicada? Garota estranha. Viva seguindo-o, mesmo que corresse perigo de vida. E veja você: ela  ainda dizia que gostava dele. _'Sesshomaru-sama!'_, ela diria. Que repugnante! Sesshomaru sempre reagira com impassibilidade a todos que dele se aproximavam, mas mesmo assim surgiam mais e mais seres que insistiam em ter sua companhia. Isso sim era peculiar, digno de estudos científicos. No entanto, mais curioso ainda era o fato de ele apegar-se a eles. Epa, eu disse apegar-se?

Definitivamente... Não.

                                                                     ********

Rin estava recuperando-se, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Ela era somente uma garotinha que estava muito doente. A febre apresentava diferentes estágios de temperatura: hora baixava, hora aumentava novamente. Kagome imaginou quantas e quantas vezes ela havia pegado chuva, ou dormido no frio. Um misto de indignação e admiração tomou conta de si. Admiração, em parte, por a menina tão alegre e cheia de vida, que ela tinha certeza de que Rin era, conseguir conviver com um cara tão gelado. A metade de indignação não é nem preciso citar... Como alguém ousaria criar uma criança nessas condições? 

- Mais egoísta que o Inuyasha... Mais sem-vergonha que o Miroku... De onde veio esse sujeito? – Sussurrou, para não acordar a pequena que dormitava ao seu lado. Kagome ajoelhara-se perto da menina, vendo-a descansar.     

      Provavelmente, aquela noite não seria muito boa para ela.

                                                                     ******    **

      Inuyasha estava deitado no telhado, como sempre fazia antes de ir dormir. Ou pelo menos tentar, já que todos nós sabemos que ele nunca dorme. Gostava de deitar no teto, para assim não seu incomodado e ao mesmo tempo poder saber o que acontecia dentro da cabana. Principalmente escutar a voz de Kagome.

      A noite caia lentamente ao horizonte... E as cores do crepúsculo misturavam-se harmoniosamente com o negro da noite. Inuyasha assistia ao espetáculo particular totalmente concentrado. Adorava assistir ao pôr-do-sol. Sempre relembrava de algumas poucas boas lembranças. 

     É, a única má recordação de hoje fora Sesshomaru no vilarejo. Parece até nome de algum _tour_... Por acaso seu local de repouso havia se tornado zoológico? Já bastava um macaco mau no mundo. Graças aos céus ele estava ido embora. 

     Inuyasha observou o irmão deixar o vilarejo solenemente, sem nem sequer olhar para trás. Claro, um grande youkai-completo devia ter coisas mais interessantes a fazer. O mais engraçado é que ele parecia estar andando bem mais lento do que o normal, quase como se segurassem seu pé... quase parando. 

- Feh. Depois eu que nunca tenho certeza de nada. 

                                                                    ********

**N/A:** Chappie 2. Prometo que não continuará muito (lucky you)! Só to pensando em modificar algumas coisinhas... Acho que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais... Mas e aí, o que vocês acham? Ah, e se alguém quiser dar idéias, também ta valendo ^__^  

**Sissi: **Obrigada pelos elogios!! Nossa, que honra, você leu minha história *-* Hum, Sessh/Kag... Vamos ver, vamos ver! Nesses dias eu ando com um gosto muito esquisito por casais (pelo menos pra mim) estranhos ^.^ Beijins.

**Misao, Kamyle, Briefs, Naru e Serennity: **Brigada de novo ^__~

**Karenthan: **Dona sumida! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né não?

Sayo (jessicasatie@bol.com.br). ICQ: 207392453.****


	3. Recuperação

                                                                          **A gripe.**

_Capítulo 3 ~ Recuperação._

       "Já é de manhã?"

       Kagome deixa os olhos semicerrados, com preguiça de abri-los totalmente e ter que abandonar a cama, tão convidativa. Porém, a claridade solar que entrava pela janela não a deixava continuar sua soneca. Mesmo que ela protestasse furiosamente e até, veja você, xingasse o Sol. 

       A primeira coisa que fez foi passar os olhos pelo aposento. Procurava pela figura tranqüilizadora (o que o amor não faz com uma pessoa) de Inuyasha, permanecendo ainda deitada. Espreguiçando-se lentamente, olhou para o canto onde ele costuma dormir. Não lhe impressionou muito o fato de que ele não estava lá. Devia ter ido importunar Miroku, só para não quebrar o velho hábito de todas as manhãs. 

       Pensou em dormir mais, afinal, não era como se ela estivesse no Japão moderno, aonde existiam mãe, avô, irmão, Hojo-kun e gato, que pareciam estar colocados ali especialmente para acorda-la.   

       Entretanto, de súbito, lembrou-se de que aquela não era mais uma simples manhã de domingo: Kagome estava cuidando de Rin-chan - a mando de Sesshomaru - que esteve doente. Não "só" doente, ela estava muito doente. A menina havia passado uma parte considerável da noite acordada, até finalmente relaxar e pegar no sono. Kagome levantou-se num pulo, procurando com olhos atentos a pequena. Ela deveria estar ao seu lado, já que da última vez que a vira desperta, Rin estava lá. Olhou para a direita, olhou para a esquerda. Nada! Ela **também** não estava aonde devia. E se tinha uma coisa que irritava Kagome era quando as coisas não estavam em seus devidos lugares.

       - Rin-chan? Cadê você?

       Se Rin não estava ali, onde mais poderia estar? Ela poderia muito bem ter ido procurar por Sesshomaru, mesmo que ainda não estivesse boa. Kagome perguntou-se qual era o segredo daquele cara para atrair tanta gente aos seus pés. Cogitou que podia ser a aparência e tudo mais, porém, com aquele rosto gelado dele... Quer dizer, como alguém se sentiria bem olhando para ele? Sesshomaru transmitia, no mínimo, medo. No máximo, insegurança e aflição. E se ele não era capaz nem de cuidar de um monstrinho verde e esquisito, imagine de uma criança humana, com necessidades especiais, que ele certamente nunca entenderia.          

        Se Rin não estava ali, com certeza estava com ele. Mesmo cheio de defeitos, Sesshomaru era melhor do que um youkai carnívoro devorador de humanos. Lógico, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas, e se não estivesse? Aí sim, Kagome estaria muito, mas muito encrencada. Sabia que o irmão de Inuyasha estimava aquela menininha demais, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Podia ver naqueles olhos dourados, assim como os de seu amado, um carinho considerável por Rin.

Kagome começava a beirar o desespero, digamos.

         - Ai meu Deus, Rin! Onde você está! 

         Mesmo que ela olhasse para todas as direções, a criança não aparecia de jeito nenhum. Será que ela treinava invisibilidade ou tele-transporte secretamente?

         - OI-Ê!! – grita uma fina vozinha infantil, que parecia ter brotado daquele chão de madeira. 

         - AH! 

         Kagome encolhe-se num lado, de tamanho susto. Rin estava escondida atrás da enorme mochila amarela dela. Tão óbvio que a colegial nem havia notado. A pequena ri alguns segundos da outra, mas logo vê que Kagome ainda estava chocada. – Desculpa, Rin não fez por mal. – e sorriu, meio sem graça.       

         - Tudo bem, Rin-chan. – diz Kagome, aliviada por encontra-la – Parece que você está bem melhor hoje, não?        

         Rin dá um largo sorriso e consente com a cabeça. Ela nem de longe lembrava aquela menina doente que havia chegado ontem, nos braços de Sesshomaru. Parecia totalmente revigorada e ativa, como uma criança normal de sua idade.           

         - Eu ainda não sei como a moça se chama. Qual o seu nome? – ela pergunta, inocentemente. 

         - Eu sou a Kagome Higurashi. – Kagome sorri, seguida de Rin. – Você quer comer alguma coisa, Rin-chan?    

         A menina faz que não e dispensa, educadamente. – O moço de cabelos prateados já deu comida pra Rin-chan.

         "Inuyasha?". Kagome não consegue evitar um risinho, que abafa com a mão. Nunca, em toda a sua existência, tinha visto Inuyasha ajudar alguém a não ser ele mesmo. Nem parecia que ele gostava de crianças, ao menos! Pelo jeito, havia muitas coisas sobre ele que Kagome desconhecia. Inuyasha já estaria treinando para quando tiver seus próprios filhos? Pensar nisso era bastante estranho, bem como cheio de sentidos. "Filhos com quem, posso saber?" 

        Talvez fosse melhor parar por aqui. Kagome já estava ficando mais vermelha do que a blusa de Rin, que Sango havia pegado das coisas de Kagome – a pedido da própria – para que Rin pudesse vestir, quando acordasse.   

        - Já que é assim, que tal a gente ir lá pra fora?

        - Sim. Mas Kagome-chan não pode dizer a Rin-chan aonde Sesshomaru-sama foi?  

        Infelizmente, agora chegara a parte difícil. Kagome sabia que cedo ou tarde ela iria perguntar por seu "responsável", mas mesmo assim... Não dava pra pular, só esta? – Sesshomaru saiu, - e Kagome pôde testemunhar a cara mais infeliz de Rin, até o presente momento – mas volta logo!   

        Rin calou-se por alguns segundos, como se pensasse no que ia dizer. - Kagome-chan acha que Sesshomaru-sama se importa com Rin-chan? - ela indagou, de cabeça baixa.        "Ah, Sesshomaru. Você é odioso", Kagome pensou. – Que isso – a garota balança a cabeça - Tenho certeza de que ele adora você, Rin.    

        Naquele exato momento, a feição de Rin mudou do triste para o alegre, como num passe de mágica. – Se Kagome-chan diz isso, eu acredito!

        - Então, - prosseguiu Kagome, na tentativa de mudar o assunto – vamos logo!           

                                                                   ****** **

       A hora do almoço era a melhor parte do dia, pensavam Inuyasha e Shippo. Contudo, naquele momento pouco importava a Inuyasha se Kagome tinha ou não trazido seu miojo de sempre, como costumava fazer. Ele estava mais preocupado com uma certa menina, deixada ali sem nenhuma consideração por seu amado irmão. Sesshomaru havia dito que voltaria no dia seguinte, precisamente na metade do dia. E só Deus sabe o quanto ele é pontual. 

      Inuyasha não tinha nenhuma certeza do que se passava na cabeça dele, mas, na ocasião, pensou que ele falava sério. Sesshomaru mentiu, então...? A frase, que latejava na cabeça do hanyou, era uma espécie de afirmação puxada para o lado da pergunta. O horário combinado estava aí. Só faltava mesmo o próprio aparecer. Inuyasha tinha consciência de que Sesshomaru sabia muito bem levar alguém no papo, facilmente. O youkai conseguia persuadir os outros como ninguém, total e completamente diferente de Inuyasha, que nem sequer convencia Shippo a lhe entregar seus pirulitos giratórios. Ou seja, nem pirulito de criança dava pra ele. Seria este o cúmulo da burrice ou da gentileza?

      - Inuyasha, me passa o arroz?

     Cadê aquele Sesshomaru... Ele está atrasado, pensava Inuyasha. Normalmente, o youkai que gozava, e conseqüentemente repreendia, dos outros por serem tão lentos.  

     Repentinamente, um pensamento inteligente e maduro alcança a mente complexa de Inuyasha. "HÁ! Vou tirar sarro da cara dele a vida toda!" 

     - Inuyasha, passa o arroz pra mim?

     "Muahuahua! Ele que me espere! Vai aprender a nunca mais mexer com Inuyasha-sama". Inuyasha levanta as mãos, que estavam sob a mesinha baixa, e fecha os punhos em sinal de vitória. Todos começaram a olhar para ele de modo muito estranho, como se o amigo estivesse ficando louco.  Não tinham nem idéia dos geniosos planos que um meio youkai pode ter.        

     - Inuyasha, seu mal educado! Owsur – Sango corre para tapar a boca de Kagome, antes que ela tivesse a chance de continuar a famosa palavra.  

     - Kagome-chan, se você sentar o Inuyasha aqui, todo o almoço que preparamos vai por água a baixo!  

     De repente, algo, ou melhor, alguém solta uma risada divertida. Rin, sentada e até então quieta num lado qualquer da mesa, parecia achar aquela situação toda muito engraçada. Ficou bem claro que não era sempre que ela ria daquele jeito.    

     Foi então que Kagome teve uma idéia um tanto quanto peculiar. Fez sinal com as mãos para Sango e Miroku se aproximarem, enquanto falava – Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, - ela sussurrou – riam também.  

     - O que? – disse Miroku, em mesmo tom.  

     - Riam também; pode ajudar na recuperação dela.  

     - Ta. – concordou Sango, ainda falando baixo. 

     - Eu tenho uma pergunta.  

     - Fala Miroku. – respondeu Kagome.    

     - Por que estamos sussurrando? 

      Sango não consegue se controlar e dá um soco leve na cara de Miroku. "Bobão, você é muito burro mesmo", ela gritou. Isso tudo, claro, no pensamento. Miroku não entendeu nem um pouco o porquê daquela reação tão violenta; apenas tinha feito uma perguntinha inocente. Tão inocente quanto seu ato de apalpação involuntária, ele pensava, com certa indignação. 'Isso é um vício! Por acaso censurariam uma pessoa doente?', o grupo escutara de Miroku uma vez, logo após ele ser criticado por passar - outra vez - a mão em Sango. Diretamente da coleção "As pérolas do monge pervertido".          

      Então, os três gênios começam a rir junto com Rin. Mas eles riam com tamanha histeria que os moradores vizinhos à casa de Kaede deviam estar pensando que ali havia virado um sanatório. Shippo e Inuyasha, como sempre, ficaram na ignorância. Olharam um para o outro e também para os amigos, como se dissessem "vocês são cheios de problemas". 

      - É, a comida tava boa, - disse Kagome, levantando-se da mesa - modéstia à parte, mas eu tenho que ir estudar.

      - Eu também. - disse Inuyasha, levantando-se da mesa.   

      Shippo grudou os olhos em Inuyasha, espantado – Você vai estudar, Inuyasha? 

      - Não, sua anta! - ele esbravejou, esbanjando sua delicadeza - Eu tenho coisas a fazer também. 

      - Você vai atrás do Sesshom – Sango dá um tapa na boca, vendo que tocava num assunto levemente delicado para um dos presentes. Por sorte, Rin não havia notado. Caso contrário, certamente começaria a fazer perguntas que o grupo não saberia ao certo responder.            

      - Claro que não! – e Inuyasha retirou-se do aposento, batendo a porta sem cerimônias. Ninguém protestou quanto à sua grosseria: já estavam acostumados.      

                                                                    ********

      - Sesshomaru... doko ni iru...    

      Inuyasha sentou-se no chão, um pouco afastado do lugar onde ficava a cabana de Kaede. Na verdade, inicialmente ele pensou em ir procurar por Sesshomaru, exatamente como Sango havia dito. Porém, pensando melhor agora, isso não mesmo iria fazer muita diferença. Se ele não quisesse vir, não havia meios de arrasta-lo até a vila.   

     - Não entendo, não entendo. – ele repetia baixinho para si.   

      Sesshomaru parecia realmente que se importava com a menina. E, de repente, não aparecia. Se ele fosse tão irresponsável assim, esse, definitivamente, não era o meio irmão que Inuyasha conhecia. Ele era mau e tudo, mas parecia ter algum juízo metido naquela cabeça assassina.                              

      Bem, agora não era hora de reflexão. E, além disso, Inuyasha não tinha moral nenhum para contestar Sesshomaru. 

      Eis que, no momento exato em que ia embora do local, quem aparece? Aquela silhueta metida e cheia de si, como Inuyasha definia, era fácil de se reconhecer mesmo que passassem cem anos. Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos não só de Inuyasha, mas de todos as novas "babás" de Rin, Sesshomaru surgia caminhando pelo gramado, serenamente. O mais sinistro era que o hanyou sentia que o capim quase que se curvava perante ele. Como o youkai conseguia todo aquele prestigio fazendo absolutamente nada era um dos grandes mistérios da vida.    

     - Sesshomaru! – berrou Inuyasha, que achou que o irmão ao menos explicaria a razão de seu atraso.    

     No entanto, Sesshomaru nem se dignou a parar. Apenas dirigiu-se calado até a cabana de Kaede, um pouco à frente. Inuyasha fraziu a sobrancelha, meio irritado, e fez bico.   

     - Metido.                                                        

                                                                     ********

     - Kagome, Kagome no naka no tori wa...  

     - ... itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake to ban ni. 

     - Tsuru to kame to subetta. Ushiro no shoumen...    

     - DARE! 

     Uma criança, que estava no meio da roda, grita – é a Kagome!     

     Kagome ri divertida e assume o lugar da outra, agachando-se de olhos fechados no centro da roda. Era interessante ver como Rin se enturmava fácil com as pessoas. Só foi sair um pouco, conversar um pouco, e ela já estava brincando com as crianças do vilarejo. Pode até parecer estranho, devido às procedências da menina, mas ela gostava demasiadamente de falar. Conversava pelos cotovelos! Kagome quase não conseguia acompanhar o seu ritmo.        

     Eles estavam brincando de uma brincadeira que a colegial havia trazido de seu tempo. Kagome aprendera a jogar dela quando ainda era uma garotinha de seis anos, e não imaginava que o faria de novo. Especialmente porque seu irmãozinho não mostrava nenhum interesse nela. A turma fazia uma roda, segurando uns nas mãos dos outros e cantava a simpática cantiga infantil enquanto giravam em volta de uma pessoa escolhida. Esta, que ficava no meio, deveria adivinhar quem havia parado atrás de si, ao final da musiquinha. E, por alguma razão não revelada, Kagome perdia em quase todas as partidas! As crianças nem faziam muito esforço para pensar quem estava atrás delas: se considerarmos fatos matemáticos, em 99,97% das vezes era Kagome. 

     - Assim não dá, Kagome-chan! – fala um menino pequeno, entre risadas.

     - É verdade! – concordou uma das meninas do grupo, da mesma idade de Rin.

     - Vai ver eu não nasci pra ganhar todas! – Kagome replica, tentando explicar com bom humor suas derrotas consecutivas. Entretanto, nem dá muito tempo para ela respirar. A garota logo interrompe a fala e arregala os olhos, surpresa.

     - O que foi, Kagome-chan...? – a pequena Rin pergunta. Curiosa para ver o que estava acontecendo com a colega, Rin, que estava de frente para Kagome, se vira e olha na direção do olhar dela. E lá estava Sesshomaru.        

     Os olhos de Rin pareciam estar prestes a derramar lágrimas, de tanta alegria. A menininha abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha e vai ao encontro dele, deixando para trás todos os novos amigos e Kagome, como se os esquecesse por um minuto. Estava feliz como nunca!     

     - Sesshomaru-saaaamaa!!! – diz, enquanto corre para tentar abraça-lo. Mas, como era bem mais baixa que ele, só consegue abranger as longas pernas do rapaz.         

     As crianças que brincavam com Rin não pareciam estar tão contentes como a mesma. Começaram a se distanciar assustadas desde que Sesshomaru havia se aproximado, e ficaram pasmas ao ver que sua amiga Rin, tão pequena e frágil, se relacionava com aquele moço. Um youkai. Youkais são sempre perigosos, já diziam seus pais. Então, por que diabos ela não tinha medo dele?     

     - Rin, você está melhor? – perguntou Sesshomaru, indiferente ao fato de que Rin estava agarrada – e não parecia ter muitas intenções de soltar – às suas pernas.  

     Vendo assim, até dava a impressão de ele estava realmente se importando com ela. Mas ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção ao proferir as palavras, deixando parecer que as dizia por pura obrigação. Rin, ao contrário, respondeu animada:

     - Sim, sim! Rin está muito melhor, graças a Kagome-chan!   

     Sesshomaru lança um olhar de canto de olho para Kagome, que sorria sem graça sentada ao chão junto às crianças espantadas. Pelo visto, estava bem satisfeito com os cuidados que a garota havia dispensado a Rin.    

     - Rin.     

     - Sim, Sesshomaru-sama!  

     - Eu quero andar.    

     - Ih, – Rin ri divertida e passa a mão pelos cabelos. Bem que queria ter ficado abraçada a ele para sempre, mas já que Sesshomaru insistia... – desculpa Sesshomaru-sama! 

                                                                         ******  **

N/A: Terceirão! Demorou, mas saiu. Caramba, nesse capítulo foi um tal de "chan", "sama", "chan", "sama" que me deixou tontinha. A frase do Inuyasha, "doko ni iru", significa português "aonde você foi?".  Eu não faço a mínima idéia de porque a usei! Tsc, frescura mesmo ^_^x Continua o mesmo esquema de sempre: sugestões serão bem vindas, assim com as críticas ^o^ (obs: a canção que coloquei é a famosa música do nome da Kagome, – Kagome, Kagome –  que descobri numa fita aqui em casa. Eu a coloquei porque não conhecia nenhuma outra música de criança em japonês... ^_^u)   

**Diana Lua: Pois é, esse é um dos meus problemas. Sabe que é meio involuntário essa coisa de mostrar os pensamentos? Eu ainda tenho muuuito a aprender ^_^ Mas, mesmo assim, que bom que você gostou!       **

**Naki : Adorei seu email ^.^ O nosso fic sai ou não sai?**

**Camila: Nossa, lindo o desenho dele que você me mostrou! Sinto muito Mila, mas o futuro da solteirice do Sessho ainda é incerto XD quem sabe se eu jogar cara ou coroa, pra decidir...**

**Kiki-chan (sessh/kag? ^_~')**, Laís, Kamyle, Madam Spooky e Misaozinha**: Valeu o apoio ^___^V **

Sayo (jessicasatie@bol.com.br). ICQ: 207392453 (vou tentar aparecer por lá... "XD)


	4. Espera

                                                                  ** A gripe.**

_Capítulo 4 ~ Você._

        Quando Sesshomaru havia chegado na cabana de Kaede, batera educadamente na porta, mostrando a tona toda a sua polidez, e esperara alguma alma boa atende-lo. O interessante era que essa "alma boa" tinha nome: Rin. Esperava que ela viesse correndo em sua direção, mais do que feliz por encontra-lo, que começasse a dizer o bando de bobagens sentimentais que ela sempre dizia. Sim, isso o deixaria satisfeito. Muito embora não tivesse pensado ainda se iria retribuir o gesto ou não. 

        Provavelmente ela o abraçaria também. Um daqueles abraços de mamãe urso, bem apertados, que se ele não fosse anos mais velho, com certeza o levaria ao chão. Preparou-se para isso também. E esperou. Esperou... Malditos. Será que ninguém vivia naquela residência?          

        Esperou até que, finalmente, algum ser vivo apareceu. Sesshomaru viu a cabeça de Sango surgir para o lado de fora, parecendo bem sonolenta. A garota devia estar dormindo ou coisa assim, porque encontrar cara mais amassada que aquela parecia impossível. Ela perguntou se ele queria saber de Rin. Lá com seus botões, Sesshomaru pensou em como aquela pergunta era estúpida. Suspirou com desdém e respondeu que sim. Claro, era mais que óbvio que ele viera ali para ver Rin. Senão, para que ele teria sacrificado suas energias indo até aquele antro de humanos? Para fazer turismo, é que não.       

        A moça respondeu que a menina estava brincando. Onde e com quem, Sesshomaru teve vontade de perguntar. Porém, não o fez. Sango apenas acrescentou, parecendo adivinhar o que Sesshomaru pensava, que era com as crianças da vila e que Rin se encontrava um pouco mais à frente. Apontou, logo em seguida. E Sesshomaru seguiu para o tal lugar. Pelo jeito, era evidente o seu apreço pela criança. 

Isso não era nada bom. Não para Sesshomaru e sua reputação.            

        Antes de atingir a vila, o youkai tinha a intenção de levar Rin embora assim que a visse. Quem sabe, se mantivesse o bom humor, até agradeceria a Inuyasha e cia. Essa noite que passara sem ela, apenas com a prazerosa companhia de Jaken, fora aterrorizante. Jaken ficara a noite inteira enchendo sua paciência com conversas inúteis, só para ver se aumentava a sua cotação com Sesshomaru. Só lhe restava então suspirar, desejar que a pequena humana voltasse o mais rápido possível, e rezar para que Jaken calasse a boca. Apesar de viver somente com o monstrinho antigamente, já havia se acostumado com a presença da criança. E, porque não dizer, se viciado.           

         Tudo ficava imensamente sem graça sem ela por perto. As flores, o céu e a grama pareciam assumir uma cor cinza. Chata, feia e sem nenhuma vida. Lembrava-se dela correndo atrás das libélulas, ato que ainda não conseguiu compreender a razão. Lembrava-se de que elas sempre fugiam da menina, como se ela fosse alguém altamente ameaçador. Provavelmente, aqueles seres ignorantes cuja única vantagem no reino animal era serem dotados de longas asas não sabiam o quanto a companhia de Rin era prazerosa. Não tinham consciência do quanto ela era gentil e carinhosa com todos. 

Já que tocamos no assunto, Sesshomaru também não a tinha. Até a terrível noite passada. 

          A exterminadora tinha razão. Até que Sesshomaru achou a distância que o separava de Rin curta. E lá estava ela, de pé sobre o gramado. Ou deveriamos dizer "eles"? Rin estava acompanhada por mais algumas cinco crianças. Suas risadas gostosas atingiram até o ouvido exigente de Sesshomaru, que parecia escutar somente o que desejava. Ela estava se virando muito bem... sem ele. 

Deixe-me matar Inuyasha, só um pouco... pensava Sesshomaru. Apenas assim gastaria toda aquela tensão por sentir-se, pela primeira vez, excluído da vida da menina.

         Rin o viu, largou a todos e abraçou-o, exatamente como havia planejado. Agora sim, tudo estava bem. 

         Na hora, o frio Sesshomaru quase sorriu. Um riso de lado, satisfeito. Talvez por comprovar o quão previsível eram os humanos, talvez por outras razões. Porém, isso não eliminava o fato de que seus lábios experimentavam contrair-se pela primeira vez em um sorriso não-sarcástico.    

         Sesshomaru sente um olhar quente pousar sobre o seu ombro. Profundamente incomodado, olhou de lado para ver quem era. Era Kagome, a humana do Inuyasha. O que aquela garota fazia olhando-o? A colegial, vendo-se descoberta, apenas sorriu sem jeito. 

         - Crianças, – disse ela, levantando-se –  os seus pais devem estar preocupados, acho melhor encerrarmos a brincadeira por hoje.

Um sonoro "ahh" de decepção toma o lugar dos sorrisos das crianças. Uma delas chegou a comentar que a razão por trás de concluir a brincadeira daquele dia eram as perdas de Kagome no jogo... Mas nada disso pareceu convencê-la. 

         - Até amanhã! Tchau Akemi-chan! Tchau Yoichi-chan! – Rin despediu-se de todos os amigos, mesmo não sabendo se os iria encontrar no dia seguinte.       

                                                                ****

         -  Ahhh, até que enfim as dondocas resolveram chegar!   

         Inuyasha, só para variar, resmungava como nunca da demora dos outros. Ficava ainda mais irritado quando, no grupo dos atrasados, se encaixava Kagome. Até parece que ele nunca se atrasou na vida, pensava Kagome, revoltada. 

         Kagome e Rin entraram na cabana, ainda achando graça da recepção calorosa de Inuyasha, aonde o próprio tinha as duas mãos na cintura, lembrando uma esposa ciumenta recebendo o marido após o trabalho. 

        E os mesmos olhos dourados brilhantes que já fitaram Kagome com carinho toparam com Sesshomaru, que passou por sua frente sem nenhuma cerimônia. Sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo. Sem ao menos desculpar-se por tê-lo feito esperar. Ah, aquilo era o fim da picada! 

        O olhar arregalado e as mãos quase trêmulas delatavam que Inuyasha havia sido surpreendido, e não gostava nada nada do que via. "Ele ainda não foi embora...!" 

        - Bem, eu gostaria de ir embora agora. – disse Sesshomaru, seco como sempre.

        - Embora? Ah, não... ú.ù

        Sesshomaru olha para Rin. Que trajes eram aqueles que ela estava usando? Uma coisa estranha, de cor vermelha, com algumas palavras incompreensíveis gravadas no tecido... Certamente, não era o quimono que ELE havia dado à ela, como um presente de boas vindas. O quimono era muito mais bonito! 

        - Rin-chan não quer ir embora agora...   

        - Escute, nós precisamos ir agor -        

        - Deixe ela ficar mais um pouco, Sesshomaru. – pede Kagome, calmamente. 

        A humana o havia interrompido. Ninguém, além de Rin, havia ousado fazer isso antes; nem mesmo Inuyasha, o que mais fazia questão de mostrar que era forte. Todos o temiam, mas a humana não...! Se não estivesse tão grato pela boa recuperação de Rin, a cortaria em mil pedaços, só para a mulher aprender a respeitar um youkai.   

        - ... não.    

        Rin faz cara de choro e puxa a manga de Sesshomaru. – Por favor?     

       - A resposta já foi dada. 

       Um vento gélido circula entre o ambiente, remexendo a folha das árvores e levantando a poeira do chão. O céu, antes preenchido por um azul vivo e brilhante, assume aos poucos um tom levemente acinzentado, e as nuvens que pairavam acima das cabeças de Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshomaru são quase negras.       

      - Isso é você de novo, Sesshomaru? – diz Inuyasha, ironicamente. 

     O som de passos guia as atenções de Kagome e Rin para outro lado. Sango e Miroku aparecem do nada, correndo da chuva como dois criminosos correm da polícia. Inuyasha e Kagome acham graça na cena: Miroku, com o braço passado pelos ombros de Sango. Eis uma situação digna de suspeita. 

     - O que estão fazendo por aqui ainda? – Miroku resmunga, notando que nenhum dos amigos se moveu. – Entrem, entrem! Vai cair o maior toró!  

     - Eu também ainda não sei o que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora. – fala Sango, nem um pouco desconfiada da malícia dos outros dois.   

     - Ei gente, cadê o Shippo-chan? – pergunta Kagome.    

     A pergunta age como um estalo em Miroku e Sango – É MESMO!  – gritam eles, ao mesmo tempo. As primeiras gotas de chuva começam a cair e nada de ninguém entrar na cabana.        

     - Feh! Não me digam que estavam muito "ocupados" e esqueceram do filhote de raposa!   

     BRUM! Um trovão dá o alarme de que a chuva iria engrossar.

     - Ai meu deus do céu todo misericordioso! É o fim! Socorro, Inuyasha!           

     - Por deus, Kagome, pare de gritar! – repreende Inuyasha, com as mãos protegendo os ouvidos.   

     - Depois eu que sou a criança. Olha só pra vocês!    

     A vozinha esganiçada e zombeteira era bem familiar. Só podia ser...

     - Shippo! Não me diga que você tava aí esse tempo todo!  

     A raposa, que já se encontrava dentro da cabana de Kaede, apenas ria da zona em que os amigos estavam metidos. Shippo ainda não sabia ao certo porque aceitara o convite de ir passear com Miroku e Sango... os dois não deram a mínima para ele durante todo o trajeto! Estava tão chato e meloso que a engenhosa raposinha resolveu dar um "susto" no pessoal e se esconder na cabanda. Pelo jeito, o plano saiu impecável.   

     E foi naquele momento em que todos lembraram de que Sesshomaru e Rin estavam com eles. Os dois, ignorados por todos, ficaram num canto até que finalmente foram notados. 

    - Pra mim chega de baixaria; eu vou sair daqui já. – disse Sesshomaru, pegando na mão de Rin e puxando-a para seu lado.       

    - Mas não vai mesmo. – indaga Kagome, se enfiando no caminho de Sesshomaru – Você quer que a Rin-chan pegue chuva e fique gripada de novo? Vá por mim, é melhor ficar aqui até a chuva passar.     

    - É, Sesshomaru-sama!    

    Todos estavam contra ele. Pensou em dizer não, mas também pensou na cara que Rin provavelmente faria. E, com a expressão mais imparcial do mundo, Sesshomaru, pela primeira vez na vida, perdia uma batalha - ... até a chuva passar, então.  

    N/A: Bléé, esse capitulo, definitivamente, não adicionou nadinha mesmo. Mas sabe como é, eu não podia deixar o fic com teias de aranha, que nem faço sempre... Antes um pássaro na mão do que dois voando! :P *sorrisinho amarelo* Juro que o próximo vai ser bem melhor u.u (Importante: eu não vou mais ter prova!!) 

    Sayo, que agradece a todos os reviw caridosos deixados por aqui ^_^ 


End file.
